


Problematic MCYT Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, problematic requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What the title says!Requests are open and shouldn’t take me more than a week each!Read the first chapter for what you can and can not request!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Dave | Technoblade/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 155
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, thanks for clicking my story! This chapter will have no real one shot and instead I’ll just make it clear what you can and can’t request!

**What You Can Request :**

Everything. I’m literally open to writing anything, but as the title suggests, SMUT ONLY! There can be fluff and angst in the oneshot too but it must be included with smut.

**What You Can’t Request :**

Anything without smut.

Please leave your requests in the comments on this chapter and be as specific as possible! I’ll most likely do most of them but they might not turn out how you want if you’re not specific. I’ll also be releasing ones that haven’t been requested in case no one finds this in the first week of me posting it.

That’s all! I’ll be posting chapters once or twice a week in case you’re wondering.

UPDATE :  
Please check the third chapter for how to request!


	2. Dream X Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of breaking free, Tommy falls deeper underneath Dreams spell. Dream uses this to his advantage.
> 
> Warning : Non Con, Underage

Tommy stood in awe at the sight before him, his home now a crater in the ground. He had lost everything, again, and he yet all he could feel was numbness. The ash from the TNT burned his eyes yet he didn’t dare move to wipe it away, too scared to do anything in front of Dream at this point.

Said man stood before him, his face one of anger and boredom. His hands clenched into balls as he calmed his breathing, it was clear Tommy had went too far this time.

“I did everything for you! I was your friend when no one else was and you repay me like this?” Dream started off yelling but his words soon turned into a whisper, It hurt Tommy to watch him be so upset, especially since he knew it was his fault.

“I gave you my armour, my trident..” He trailed off, growing more upset by the minute. Tommy could feel his heart sink to his stomach and his mouth run dry, He didn’t want to lose Dream, he was the only friend he had. He had lost everyone else.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Please don’t be mad. I thought it’d be okay! Just, please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything to make it up! Please!” His words got more aggressive by the second, it was clear how desperate he was.

Dream blinked a few times before his face contorted into one of anger, “No! You fucked this up, you fuck everything up! You’re worthless and a piece of shit friend!”

The words stung Tommy more than he imagined words possibly could. Dream was right, he was worthless, he ruined everything. The boy dropped to his knees and hung his head in shame, ignoring the pain in his legs from the sudden impact with the ground. “I’m so sorry..Please forgive me, I’ll do anything.” He muttered, tears stinging his eyes.

Dream could feel the blood rush to his dick as he watched Tommy fall to his knees, He had had some thoughts before of bending the boy over and fucking him senseless but he suppressed them all, wanting to focus on his plan first of all. He had obviously succeeded, Tommy was now in the palm of his hand and he could use him in any he wanted.

“Take off your clothes.”

“Huh?” Tommy raised his head to make eye contact with Dream, confused by his words. He had been sure the older man wanted nothing to do with him moments ago so why had he stayed?

“I said-“ Dream leaned over and gripped Tommys shirt, pulling him up into a standing position, “Take off your clothes.”

Tommy gulped at the sudden closeness of the two, he quickly nodded and stumbled back, lifting his own shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He had never been nude in front of anyone else but he was too afraid to disobey his only friend at this point. He quickly undid his belt and pushed his pants down, kicking them off along with his shoes. He immediately held his hands over his crotch, embarrassed that he only had his red boxers to cover his private area.

Dream watched as Tommys face burned a bright red, the feeling in his own penis getting more extreme by the second, he knew it would become unbearable soon and that he would need some kind of release.

He lifted Tommys belt from up off the ground and closed the distance between the two, wrapping the belt around the nude boys neck with such ease Tommy swore he had done something like this before.

As much as he wanted to stand up for himself, Tommy couldn’t get the words out both mentally and physically. He didn’t want to lose Dream and the air from his lungs had been knocked out of him because of this belt. He felt a sharp pain in his knees as Dream kicked his legs out from under him, sending him stumbling to the ground.

“Dream-“

“Don’t say a word. Only good boys get to talk.”

Dreams reply stumped Tommy mentally, he had no idea why the older man was doing this, he just knew he didn’t like it. Normally, Dream would take his stuff and blow it up and that was fine, this was different from anything he had done before.

Dream began tugging on the belt as he walked, forcing Tommy to crawl behind him. Every time he tried to stand, he would be pushed to the ground again. He desperately begged to be allowed to stand, the pain of his bare knees hitting the ground too much to handle but Dream ignored his pleas.

It felt like an eternity later when Dream stopped moving, they were now standing next to a tree further than Tommy had ventured before, if he wasn’t alone before he definitely was now. “Dream, I’m sorry. I understand now, please just let me stand.”

Tommys head was forced up by Dream forcefully grabbing his jaw and forcing him to make eye contact. He expected Dream to say something, anything but all he did was stare. Tommy grew scared of the silence and was about to speak up when the older man quite literally spat in his face before letting go of his jaw.

Tommy brought his hands to his face, trying to wipe away the saliva, disgusted by the older mans actions.

“You are pathetic. You can’t expect me to really pity you after what you did to me?” Dream asked rhetorically, a smirk resting on his face as he unbuckled his own belt.

Tommy didn’t even notice Dreams actions as he hung his head in shame, “I’m sorry! I’ve changed I swear, I won’t ever hurt you ag-“ He was cut off by a kick to his side by Dream causing him to release a groan as he gripped the area he had been kicked in.

“I’ll have to punish you if you talk again.” Dream warned him, letting his own pants fall to the ground. Tommy was now far too aware of what Dream was doing and tried to shuffle away, only to find he had been tied to the tree behind him by his own belt that had become a makeshift leash. He held his hands out in front of him, trying to keep Dream away from him.

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to leave already? You’re so naughty..” Dream pulled Tommy towards him by his legs and flipped him onto his stomach, the younger boy thrashing beneath him. “I’m sorry! Please don’t do this!” He cried but it was clear his yells weren’t helping whatsoever.

Dream simply rolled his eyes at his words and ripped Tommys boxers off him, smirking at the sight of his naked pale ass. By now, a noticeable bulge had formed in Dreams underwear and he was desperate for a release. He lowered himself onto Tommy before he gripped the boys ass and began rubbing it, trying to get a response from him.

Tommy remained silent, trying to fight back tears as the pain from the ground and the humiliation from the situation made him feel even more worthless than he had felt before. 

In a quick motion, Dream brought his hand up and back down, slapping Tommys ass with all his strength. The boy cried out in response, his legs twitching.

Dream watched as a red mark began to appear on his cheeks. “You fucking deserve this for what you did to me.” He told him before bringing his hand up and slapping Tommys ass once more, somehow stronger than before.

“I know! I’m sorry!” Tommy cried, trying to keep his sobs quiet to avoid further embarrassment. “I’m sorry, please just stop!”

Dream rolled his eyes once more and pulled his own underwear down as he stood up, “Shut the fuck up or I will have to punish you and it’ll be much worse than this.” He brought himself down onto Tommys back again and positioned his dick over Tommys opening. “You deserve this.” He told him once more before shoving his member into the boys hole.

Tommy screamed in response, thrashing around to try and break free from Dreams grasp, the pain too much to handle. He couldn’t even beg for forgiveness, too flustered by the pain to even think straight.

As fast as the dick went in, it was out again and Tommy thought he had time to breathe but only moments later, it was in again and he was crying once more.

Dream increased the speed, feeling his penis begin to grow fuller as Tommy cried beneath him. As much as the younger boy cried, he could feel the same thing happening to his and he knew he was close, he just hoped Dream wouldn’t find out.

The older man gripped Tommys hair and pulled him up by it, bringing him into a kneeling position as he pounded into him. Dream leaned over Tommys shoulder, noticing not only Tommys erect dick but also the noticeable bulge in his stomach from where Dreams dick reached. 

“I’m so much bigger than you.” Dream whispered into Tommys ear, causing shivers to go down his spine. He glanced down at his own dick, noticing the short length of it. In any other circumstance, he would be considerably embarrassed but he couldn’t even think straight from the pain in his ass and the feeling of his own dick swelling.

Just as he felt like he was about to burst, Dream retracted his own penis from Tommys ass and sprayed what he could tell was his cum all over his back. “Only good boys get to cum.” Dream reminded him, pushing Tommy back onto the ground so he could rest.


	3. Requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An updated guide to requesting!

I didn’t expect this to get so many views so I really wasn’t prepared for the insane amount of requests I got but I’m slowly working on all of them, one by one!

It’s hard to find requests though as AO3 is quite glitchy for me and it makes me think I’m missing out on some awesome requests.

For this reason ( and because it turns out I might be breaking the AO3 laws ), I’m moving my requests to my curious cat account.

My username there is rxputations, the same as here!

https://curiouscat.qa/rxputations

Here’s the link if you need it!

Next oneshot is posted tomorrow by the way! <3


	4. Wilbur X Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil catches Will pleasuring himself and decides to punish him.

Wilbur groaned as he rubbed his hard shaft up and down, desperately waiting for his release to come. His moans only grew louder as he got closer and closer to his big moment, only to be interrupted at the last second.

“Will?”

Wilbur opened his eyes to see Phil standing in his doorway, a shocked look on his face. Obviously embarrassed, the partially nude boy let go of his dick to hide it behind his hands. “Phil, shit! Learn how to knock!”

“I don’t think me not knowing is the problem here.” He replied smoothly, seeming less shocked than before.

Wilbur swallowed his nerves, “Uh, can you leave now?”

“Do you really want me to leave? You’re the one who left your door unlocked.”

His eyes widened at what Phil was saying, though it was true that the idea of getting caught was something Will got off on, he never expected it to happen.

“I mean, you were practically asking for it. You’re just a little slut.” Philza told him, nonchalantly.

Will stuttered, trying to think of something to say to not embarrass himself further. “Well..”

“God, you are so pathetic. You can’t even think of a way to defend yourself. You really are just a slut.” Phil told Wilbur, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the younger man who was sitting dumbfounded on his bed.

“Turn around.”

Philza ordered Will, who didn’t seem like he was going to move any time soon. The older man responded to this by gripping Wilburs jaw with so much strength he could feel bruises forming.

“Turn around or I will make you.”

This was enough to make him shift on the bed, so his back was facing Phil, who only leaned in closer to him, beginning to whisper in his ear. “On your knees, whore.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Wilbur quickly followed Philzas orders, embarrassed of what he was doing but too scared to disobey him.

He heard shuffling behind him and saw Phil setting up a camera, “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Firstly, don’t speak. Whores don’t speak. Secondly, This is just in case you ever disobey me again.”

Will nodded warily, his arms beginning to hurt from standing on his fours for so long. He was quickly distracted from the discomfort when he felt his ass get slapped so hard, it made him yell out in surprise.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to gag you.”

Phil began to pull Wilburs pants down, which only took a few seconds since they had been lazily pulled back up when he was caught jerking off.

With his bare ass on display, Will felt more exposed than ever and it didn’t help that he could hear Phil unbuckling his own belt. 

He closed his eyes in preparation of the pain to come, but was surprised when he felt nothing. That was until Phil threw his belt over Wills neck and began pulling on it, restricting his airflow. “Fuck! Phil!”

“What did I say about talking?” He slapped Wills ass once more as he continued to pull on the belt, making sure not to seriously harm the boy underneath him.

Wills eyes burned with tears as he felt overwhelmed with pain already, but he was too afraid to say anything in case he would get spanked again. His thoughts were cut off by Phil slamming his penis into Wilburs ass with no warning, the younger man letting out a loud yell of surprise.

“Phil!” He moaned, feeling him fucking him with such fast pace.

“Don’t fucking say anything.” Phil ordered Wilbur, grabbing him by his hair and pulling it to let out his own frustration.

Will couldn’t stop himself from moaning so loud, the mix of pure pleasure and pain was overwhelming him to the point he was already close to ejaculating once again.

His moans were matched with Phils, who would pull his hair and the belt every so often, making Will feel like some kind of animal.

“Don’t you dare cum.” Phil warned him, feeling close to an orgasm himself. 

It wasn’t soon after, Phil felt himself come undone as he came into Wills tight hole, quickly pulling himself out of it, not letting Wilbur feel the same pleasure.

“Please.” He moaned, in too much pain to move and even try to get himself off.

Philza made his way over to the camera, ending the recording. “Jerk off like the lonely, dirty whore you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings, I’m editing this tomorrow!


End file.
